


A side effect of the Miraculous.

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Series: My WIP's, that may or may not get finished. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: As does the reveal, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The death happens in a shared nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: It started with dreams. Most of them are cute and sweet. Then they became nightmares. Starring death and destruction.Ladybug and Chat Noir go from sharing dreamscapes to learning about a side effect of being the chosen users of the Miraculous.





	A side effect of the Miraculous.

_(Thoughts/sounds) ( nightmare)_

_"CHAT!" Ladybug screams as Hawk Moth stabs his cane into Chat Noir's chest. The villain removes his weapon as Chat's transformation falls, revealing Adrien Agreste._

Marinette wakes up screaming and in tears. Tikki is quick to soothe her. "Marinette, it was just a nightmare. Chat Noir and Adrien are just fine, I'm sure of it."

Marinette stops screaming but the tears are ever flowing. A quick glance at the clock shows it's only 6:02 am.  _Well, I'm not going back to bed. Might as well take a shower and get ready for school._

* * *

_"LADYBUG, NO!" Chat screams as Hawk Moth rips out Ladybug's earrings. The villain turns around as Ladybug's transformation falls, revealing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chat watches in horror as Hawk Moth stomps on her leg, a loud snap is heard and Chat knows it's broken. Chat becomes enraged, aggressively attacking Hawk Moth. Marinette calls out a warning but Chat can't dodge in time. Hawk Moth stabs him in the chest. Before Hawk Moth can grab Chat's ring, his transformation falls leaving Adrien Agreste in his place. He turns his head towards Marinette and whispers "I.. love... you.." before his vision fades._

Adrien wakes up in tears a silent scream on his lips.  _My Lady. My Princess. I can't lose them._  Plagg senses Adrien's distress. "Adrien, kid. Ladybug is fine. And if anything had happened to Pigtails, Alya and Nino would have blown up your phone." Adrien just nods. He looks at the clock.  _It's only 6:02 am. Guess I better get out of bed._

* * *

Adrien is the first one in class, so he pulls out his phone and checks his text messages again.  _Nothing new. Would it be weird if I give Marinette a hug when I see her? What Plagg said made sense. But that nightmare was so vivid. I should ask before I hug her._  Adrien is pulled from his thoughts by the door opening. He looks up and sees Marinette walking in. Her shoulders slumped and head down. "Morning Mari," he says softly.

She looks up in shock. Her eyes are red and puffy.  _Has she been crying?_  "sniff. Adrien?!" she whispers as if she doesn't believe her eyes.

Adrien gets up and walks over to her. He pulls her into a hug and she melts into him. "I'm right here," he whispers back. She starts crying again, but it seems to be from relief rather than sadness. After a few minutes her tears slow down and Adrien guides her to her seat. He kneels down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looks conflicted at first but nods anyway. "I... had a nightmare."

Adrien's eye widen "So did I. Tell me about your's first?"

She nods. "Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting Hawk Moth. And I was Ladybug. Hawk Moth had taken my earrings and broke my leg. Chat Noir went crazy fighting Hawk Moth all on his own. At some point, Chat lost his baton and was limping. I called out to him to warn him, that's when Hawk Moth stabbed him in the chest. When he pulled his cane back Chat's transformation fell leaving you in his place. I tried to crawl to you but I couldn't get very far. I was close enough to hear your last words. You whispered I love you before your eyes closed. I woke up screaming. I was so afraid that it was real. I'm so glad it isn't."

Adrien hugs her once more. "My nightmare was exactly the same. Except I was Chat Noir and it was from my point of view. I woke up in a similar manner. I kept checking my phone for missed messages. I was so worried. I was freaking out on if it would be acceptable to hug you if and when I saw you, because of it."

Marinette tightens her hold on him. "As far as I'm concerned, it's always acceptable to hugs someone if you are worried about them. I know I may not act like it around you, but you're always welcome to hug me if you need to."

"Same goes for you Mari, if you need a hug from me, just let me know. I know my schedule can be pretty hectic, but I will do my darnedest to be there for you."

Marinette pulls back and smiles the biggest and brightest smile Adrien has ever seen from her. "Thank you, Adrien." Adrien starts to say you're welcome when Lila walks in and asks to speak to him in private. Marinette's fingers grip his shirt tighter and he understands that she still needs him near her since he is in the same boat.

"Lila, I'm sure just scheduling a time for me to help you catch up doesn't require a private conversation. I can help during study hall and a bit during lunch. Any more time than that has to be scheduled around if and when I have free time. And that I have to discuss with Nathalie."

Lila looks furious, but nods and heads to her seat in the back. Marinette whispers "Thank you for not leaving my side just yet."

"You're welcome. I wasn't ready to let you go just yet either, so I understand." A quick glance at the clock shows that class starts in a half hour. "We still have 25 minutes before I should go to my seat. Is that enough time to help you feel better for now?"

"I think so. If I need something, I could tap your shoulder when Miss Bustier isn't looking."

"That might catch too much attention. I don't think either of us wants to explain to Alya, Nino, or Chloe why we can't stop hugging. Not that that's a bad thing. Hmmm. Can your legs reach the bench I sit on?"

"I don't know. I can try." She sits properly and stretches her left leg out. Her foot sits halfway on the bench.

"Perfect. I can't give you a hug during class but I can gently squeeze your ankle. If that works for you then just tap my leg and I'll place my hand on your foot."

"Can we see how I react to that before class starts?" Adrien nods and sits at his desk. Marinette taps his leg and he gently sets his hand on her foot. He feels her tense up but it quickly fades. So he gently squeezes her ankle, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

He turns his head. "Is this ok?"

She nods. "Yeah. I might still tense up at first, but if you wait for it to pass like you just did, I should be just fine." Adrien smiles at her. And when the rest of the class pours in, Marinette pulls her foot back a bit and Adrien set his hand back on the desk.

The morning passes quickly, with Ms. Mendeleiev being sick. Everyone just stays in Miss. Bustier's class. Which makes both Adrien and Marinette happy. Since now they can comfort each other secretly during class. Not even Alya and Nino notice and neither does Chloe. When it's time for lunch, Alya and Nino follow after Lila with the majority of the class. Only Chloe, Adrien and Marinette remain.

Before Chloe can take Adrien away, Marinette asks "Umm, Adrien? Would you like to come over to my house for lunch?"

Adrien turns to look at her with the brightest smile "I would love to, Mari. Let's go!"

* * *

Lunch at Mari's was a simple yet pleasant affair. Her dad greeted us when we walked into the bakery. And her mom made us a very filling lunch.  _one I'm sure my father would never approve._  Sabine gave Adrien a hug as she left to rejoin Tom in the bakery. And he went into shock. "Adrien?" He hears Mari calling him but he can't get the words out. Yet despite that Mari understood. She hugs him as she says "I know you haven't had a mom hug in awhile. So feel free to ask her for hugs whenever you are here. I know she won't mind."

Adrien lays his head on top of Marinette's as his brain boots back up. "I had forgotten how safe and loving those felt." He whispers. He isn't sure if she hears him until she tightens her hold.

"I'm no mom, but I hope my hugs are a good substitute for now."

"Mari, your hugs are on the same level as mom hugs but they're from a different dimension. So they'll never be a substitute for anyone else's hugs. Okay?"

She blushes brightly.  _She cute when she blushes. Wait, where did that thought come from?_ _Wait, why am I even questioning that? I can think a friend looks cute._

A voice that sounds a lot like Plagg snickers.  _Yeah, maybe. Just not her._

Marinette brings him out of his thoughts. "Um. We still have half an hour of lunchtime left. Do you want to get back to school?"

Adrien thinks about it and shakes his head. "If you don't mind, I would rather stay here a few more minutes."

"I don't mind at all." She feels Tikki hitting her hip. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home." He nods and Marinette walks to the bathroom. Once safely inside Tikki flies out. "What's wrong Tikki? Is there an Akuma?"

Tikki shakes her head. "There is no Akuma, but there is something wrong. Both you and Adrien need to get to Master Fu's house right now."

"What? Why Tikki?"

"I can't answer that just yet Marinette. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Tikki, but how do I get Adrien to come with me?"

"Tell him something important came up and ask if he will go with you. Tell him you only trust him to go with you. And that everything will make sense soon, if he asks."

"Ok. Here goes." Marinette walks back into the living room and spots Adrien standing by the window. "Um, Adrien? Something really important has come up and I trust you. Will you come with me?"

Adrien turns around and walks up to her. "Of course Mari. Lead the way."

Marinette nods and walks down the stairs and out to the street. Adrien follows along silently wondering what's up. They reach Master Fu's place soon after. "Mari? What's going on? Why are we here?" The question of why are we at Master Fu's goes without saying.

"Everything will make sense soon. Just... please. Don't leave." Marinette asks in a soft yet broken tone.

Adrien places a hand on her shoulder. "I don't plan on it." Marinette nods as they walk into the Miraculous room.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would get here."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master. Tikki only told me to show up with him a few minutes ago. I assume there's a reason we both have to be here."

"Very astute as always Marinette. Please sit down and have some tea." Marinette sits while Adrien stands there with his jaw agape.

"How do you know Master Fu? And who's Tikki?"

"Master, why am I here? And why did I need to bring Adrien? This could compromise my identity."

 _Identity?_  "What do you mean your identity?" Adrien asks. A look of confusion upon it.

"I will answer your questions after you both are sitting and have had some tea. Not one second sooner." Adrien sits and sips his tea, watching Marinette out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing.

Master Fu nods. "Wayzz, Tikki, Plagg you can come out now." Wayzz flies out from behind the gramophone. Tikki flies out from Marinette's purse. But Plagg seems hesitant to leave Adrien's shirt. "Plagg, it's time. You know it is." Plagg floats out from his pocket and lands on the table in front of Marinette.

Tikki lands next to him. "Hey, stinky sock."

A small smile appears as he says "Hey sugar cube." Plagg glances at Marinette. "Um, thanks for taking care of Tikki and Adrien."

Adrien is shocked that Plagg sounded sincere. But he is even more shocked when Marinette answers. "I haven't seen you since we fought Style Queen. I assume since you were with Adrien that Chat Noir didn't lose his Miraculous that day."

Plagg nods as Marinette scratches his head causing a low purr to rumble in the room.  _Plagg can purr?! Wait, that means..._  "Purrincess, you're My Lady?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Marinette looks ready for rejection.

"It's more than ok, Mari. It's simply miraculous."


End file.
